Azmuth's Vault
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: In this vault contains the DNA samples of hundreds of different Alien Species. Let's have a browse through shall we?  If you would like your Alien involved, put him in a review and I shall add him when I can
1. Sonic Screech

**Welcome to Azmuths Vault! Here, you can send to me in ****Review you aliens and I will post them in their own chapter. All I need is:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Home Planet:**

**Description:**

**Abilities:**

**Weakness:**

**Best Use Scenario:**

**Other:**

**Sickness: (Think of the Episode where Ben eats all the ice cream and gets a cold, and his aliens are messed up)  
><strong>

**If any REALLY good ones are posted in the Vault, I may use them later in a story. That is if you give permission :3**

**If you want to include your Aliens Ultimate Form, you may. Just add a second bio with the Ultimate Forms Info.  
><strong>

**Anywaaay, on with the Aliens. I'll start off!**

Name: Sonic Screech

Species: Vladats

Home Planet: Anur Transyl

Description: He is a large humanoid bat with wide eyes, large ears, a cute little nose and large leathery wings sticking out from his back. He has matted grey fur and large claws. His talons are a bit blunt and he has the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on his chest.

Abilities: He can emit a ear-bursting scream that deafens a person for short amounts of time. He is also capable of flight for a short amount of time and has a degree of super strength. On the ground he is quite fast if he runs on all fours with his wings tucked in. In pure darkness he can shoot a beam from his mouth.

Weakness: Sonic Screech is very sensitive to light, in which to say he would burn up in light. His wings are delicate and if one is damaged, he may not be able to fly straight.

Best Use Scenario:During the night in wide open spaces.

Other: Sonic Screech can say things that are a bit disturbing, but Ben (or whoever is using the form) says it wasn't him.

Sickness: When he is sick he has yellowish gunk in his eyes that stop him from seeing clearly. His ears are full of earwax and his throat is scratchy. His fur is a little more pale but he can still fly just as well.

**Well? Whaddya think? Be sure to send in your aliens. I want to make a full series using these beauties! :D**

**Needles Out**


	2. Mountain Hide

**This alien is by The Philosipher! **

Name: Mountain Hide

Species: Galvinian

Home Planet: Terra Corta

Description: About seven feet in height when he is hunched over, which is all the time because his race in incapable of standing completely upright. His head slightly resembles that of an earth armadillo with small black eyes. His torso is very wide with large bulky arms and legs. The bulk of his body mass is the thick rocky layer of skin that covers his entire back from head to heel, making him very slow at first glance.

Abilities: Unreal strength to the point that even stomping on the ground will cause rocks to burst from the ground several meters away. He may also roll himself into a ball and roll to demolish objects or enemies, reaching speeds of up to 60 mph.

Weakness: Cannot swim, sinks like a lead weight. While rolling he can only track his enemies through vibrations in the ground, if the target is airborne he cannot locate them in this state.

Best Use Scenario: In rocky terrain or any large area not near water.

Other: Despite his species large and intimidating looks, the Galvinian are a very passive and gentle race. They will not normally fight unless cornered or attacked first.

Sickness: When ill Mountain Hide develops a chronic sneezing and coughing fit, making his rolling ability useless because it forces him to unroll every time.

**He would make a good replacement for Cannonbolt! **


	3. Sploder

**This alien is by xNirex44!**

Name: Sploder

Species: Polymorph

Home Planet: Viscosia

Description: He is a viscous life form, in many ways looks like goop but is oceanic blue with one eye. He weighs about 320-Lbs & talks in a thick Swedish accent, plus does't require the anti-gravity projector goop needs.

Abilities: Shape-shifting, self-regenerating, slime can be made acidic, extend his size to bigger forms, can harden to crystalline form, can disintegrate into a vapor form, can implode or explode his body as a concussive force & acts as a electrical conductor.

Weakness: fire &/or heat, massive jolts of electricity & laser beams.

Best Use Scenario: Within enclosed spaces &/or mid-range combat.

Other:

Sickness: Starts to develop a thin spreadable purple crust that immobilizes the use of hi liquid based abilities & uncontrollably explodes constantly within each hour.

**Wow, he sounds dangerous! Win!  
><strong>


	4. Adaptor

**This is alien is by Wielder of the NerdiTrix, an Anonymous Contributor  
><strong>

Name:Adjustor

Species:Fruedian

Home Planet:Sigmond

Description:Purple skin with over sized eyes and ears as well as a vestigale tail, Same size and weight as the average adult human.

Abilities:Adjustor posses superhuman agility, hearing and reflexes but his main strength is the power to manipulate the emotions and memory's of anyone within physical contact with his skin including himself.

Weakness: In addition to Adjustor's Emotion and meamory altering powers only working on beings in physical contact with him, his enhanced hearing often causes loud noises to cause him extreme pain.

Best Use Scenario: Against a large but slow enemy (So he can grab then and use his emotion control to pacify them) in a place with little to no ambient noise.

Other:As his species the Fruedians are in perfect control of there emotions as Adjustor Ben is completely Stoic and emotionless unless he chooses other wise.

Sickness: His hearing is decreases to human levels and he coughs up a gas that changes whoevers hit by it's emotion to anger.!

**Awesome work buddy!  
><strong>


End file.
